Pensamientos Aleatorios
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Una pequeña descarga de mi musa en un dia no tan adorable.... desde el punto de vista de Duo lean y opinen...


**"PENSAMIENTOS ALEATORIOS "******

**Autor: **Terry Maxwell

**Serie: **Gundam Wing AC.

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing le pertenece a sus creadores…

**Nota de la autora: **Hoy a sido un día tremendamente extenuante emocionalmente hablando… había prometido no escribir nada hasta septiembre por razones personales… pero… esto nació de mi "estado de animo"

**Aclaraciones sobre el fic: **En primera ni siquiera iba a ser un fic. Iba a ser algún pensamiento para descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento… pero poco a poco nació este intento de fic…

En segundo otra vez esta desde el punto de vista de Duo… mi preguntaran que tengo contra Duo… nada es mi adoración… (Bueno la segunda la primera ya saben cual es… y si no saben pregunten) solo se me hace muy fácil meterme en sus zapatos digo por algo somos gemelos ne?... Otro punto a considerar…. Aquí menciono a la **bestia de la culpa** esa idea me vino del fic de Sunhawk "Ion Arc" que a los que tenga la habilidad de leer en ingles les recomiendo ampliamente…. Van a tener lectura para rato pues abarca más de 1000 hojas…

Esperen más aclaraciones al final del fic….

Ahora si continúen con la lectura.

* * *

**"Pensamientos Aleatorios"**

**Por Terry Maxwell.**

****

****

****

Con pesadumbre subo los últimos escalones,

la vieja chapa oxidada cede a mis suplicas

y aquí estoy;

30 pisos sobre la tierra.

El aire golpea mi cara

pero no logra despejar mi mente;

el dolor, la angustia,

la tristeza, la culpa,

el coraje, la incertidumbre,

el hastío, y la más

absoluta soledad.

Mis manos llenas de sangre

que derrame y

sangre sin derramar.

Camino hacia la orilla y me siento,

mis piernas colgando

presas de la gravedad

y observo el horizonte.

Que tranquilidad se respira en las alturas,

y pensar que al principio

les tenía miedo.

¡Que irónico!

¿Cuántas veces no me eleve

por los cielos

en mi maquina de guerra?

¿Cuántas veces no abandone

las ataduras de la gravedad?

Y hoy me siento atrapado por ella.

Miro hacia abajo

y río a carcajadas;

la gente se ve tan insignificante.

Tan diminuta.

Me pregunto si alguien

se habrá percatado

de lo precario de mi presencia.

Solo necesito un leve impulso,

la gravedad haría el resto.

No tengo ni las ganas

ni el apuro de calcular

en cuanto tiempo llegaría al suelo.

Seria "caída libre".

Mi pregunto si la altura

será la suficiente para que

en el suelo mis vísceras estallen,

o tal vez lo único que estalle

sea mi cabezota

y mis sesos se desparramen

en el pavimento;

una masa sanguinolenta deforme,

un cráneo aplastado y hecho pedazos

por el impacto

y mis facciones irreconocibles.

Ja… me da risa imaginar

y tratar de adivinar

cuantas personas vomitarían al verme...

Al ver esa sangre desparramándose

en el suelo.

Tal vez solo debería darme un tiro.

¡Si pudiera…!

Si pudiera… volar con mis propias alas

pero ya están tan rotas.

Si pudiera tener ilusiones

pero ya se me terminaron.

Si pudiera amar

pero no puedo ser amado

por quien yo quiero.

Desearía tomar cada gota de mi sangre

y pintar un mundo nuevo

con la punta de mi trenza

como brocha…

Pintaría… corazones, ja

¡que estupido sonó eso!

¿Qué podría pintar?

Un cielo rojo con nubes rojas,

un campo rojo con flores rojas.

¡Bah! ¡Estupideces!

El mundo es como es

y no puedo cambiarlo.

He tratado de adaptarme

pero ha sido en vano.

Cuando por fin decido

que hoy si me aventare

la puerta de la azotea

se abre y oigo pasos

detrás de mí.

"Sabia que estarías aqu

Una familiar voz de mujer

llega a mis oídos.

Aquella mujer me amarra a este mundo,

mi vida no es mía.

Su dulce amor no traspasa

la coraza dura y fría

que hay en mi corazón.

Su dulce sonrisa me enferma

pero todo se queda detrás

de la mascara que es mi rostro.

"¿Qué sucede Hil?"

"Duo no se cual es tu obsesión de venir

a ver el atardecer desde tan alto. Vamos adentro,

los muchachos te esperan."- Su voz

guarda ese dejo de dulce suplica.

"En un rato voy"

Le contesto dándole a entender

con la mirada que necesito

un tiempo mas, ella tan solo

me sonríe y me deja a solas.

¡Dios! ¿Cuánto mas me

puede amar esta mujer?

Los rojos colores del atardecer

cambian rápidamente a los fríos colores

de la noche

y este momento es el que espero.

El momento en el que el cielo

se asemeja al color de tus ojos.

¿Cuántos años han pasado Heero?

¿Cuántos años más pasaran

hasta que pueda ir a tu lado?

¿Por qué me condenaste

a vivir a medias?

¿Por qué me amarraste a la vida

con una promesa?

Todo mundo siguió adelante…

Reelena vive felizmente casada,

Zechs y Noin viven en Marte…

Lady Une se encargo de Marimeia.

Wufei y Sally viven juntos,

Trowa y Quatre se aman tanto

como nos amamos nosotros.

Y yo…

yo sigo atado a una mujer

con la cual me case por soledad

hace cinco largos años.

¿Se te hace justo eso Heero?

¡A mi no, carajo!

¡Estoy harto!

Llévame contigo.

¿Qué no ves que quiero

estar a tu lado?

Cierro los ojos

y un cosquilleo recorre mis labios;

el beso del viento.

Mi corazón extrañamente

se llena de calidez,

y mis ojos violetas se ahogan en llanto.

"Un día mas"

susurra el viento.

Un día mas y acepto.

Me alejo de la orilla

secándome las lagrimas.

La bestia de la culpa

es un peso constante en mi espalda

clava sus dientes en mi cuello

mientras volteo a ver las estrellas.

"Un día mas amor"

alejado de tus brazos.

"Lo prometo".

_- 60 años después -_

__

__

La edad vuelve torpes mis movimientos.

23741 atardeceres he visto

desde que me arrancaste esa promesa

de mis labios.

23741 atardeceres deseando

correr a tu lado.

Mi blanco y ahora corto cabello

desparramado en la almohada,

mis cansados ojos violetas

apenas distinguen

ya a la distancia.

El amplio ventanal

enfrente de mi cama

deja que los colores de la tarde

me empapen

y nuevamente se acerca la hora

de ver tus ojos a través del cielo.

Mi familia, mis hijos y sus hijos,

mis amigos, sus hijos y nietos.

Cuanta gente me rodea.

Cuanta gente tuve que engañar,

pero la bestia de la culpa

murió primero que yo.

Hoy ya no te prometo un día más.

Mis ojos se sienten pesados,

un largo suspiro sale de mis labios

y por primera vez después de

23742 atardeceres me siento libre.

Abro los ojos y me veo

otra vez de 17 años…

Todo esta igual pero distinto.

El llanto de los demás llega

a mis oídos como algo tan lejano.

Mi vista esta fija solo en un punto

más allá del plano material.

¡Por fin has venido!

Con la fuerza de los latidos

que son fantasmas,

con la premura de un pensamiento

muerto y aleatorio

me hundo en tu cuerpo,

me pierdo en tus ojos de cielo y

degusto el tan añorado

sabor de tus labios.

"Para toda la eternidad

Te amo Duo Maxwell"

"Para toda la eternidad

Te amo Heero Yuy"

Son los ecos de las promesas

de los pensamientos aleatorios

que flotan en el ambiente.

Dos almas que son una

separadas por el tiempo…

ya no mas…

Soy plenamente feliz…

por primera vez en 23742 atardeceres

soy completamente feliz…

mientras en tus brazos

me subes al cielo.

_Duo Maxwell_

****

****

**OWARI**

****

****

**Nota de la autora: En** este fic…. que no iba a ser fic… se supone que Heero Yuy fallecio a consecuencia de la heridas internas sufridas al final de Endless Waltz… Duo llega a tiempo para despedirse y Heero le hace prometerle que vivira… dia tras dia… por eso al principio Duo quiere suicidarse pero una vez mas Heero le hace prometer que vivira un dia mas. La parte después de "60 años después" se me ocurrio como tres horas después de haberlo terminado…

Ahora quien me puede decir a que edad murio Duo… lean bien porque a lo mejor se equivocan.

Bueno quien sabe cuando mi musa me obligara rotundamente a escribir… la pienso obligar a trabajar en septiembre asi que lo de hoy fue regalo de ella.

Comentarios aqui o en mi correo que esta en mi bio

See ya

**Atte. **

**Terry Maxwell **


End file.
